jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ranking System
There is a ranking system for both sorcerers' and cursed spirits' power levels. These correspond so that sorcerers will be sent on missions that they will be able to complete, i.e. where they have sufficient power or ranking to exorcise the curse. Sorcerers are thus typically assigned to missions involving a curse of the same grade as the sorcerer; for example, a 2nd grade sorcerer will be assigned to exorcise a 2nd grade curse. In order to further increase the likelihood of success, the ranking cut off for sorcerers is higher than for curses - so a 2nd Grade sorcerer will be expected to have power close to that of a 1st Grade curse, and so on (Chapter 6). Sorcerers may be promoted to 'quasi' ranks, where they are close to but not quite up to the rank they are given. There can be large disparities between the quasi-ranked and the standard ranks; for instance, a 1st Grade sorcerer is considered to be leagues above a quasi-1st Grade sorcerer (Chapter 63). Sorcerers can also hold the title "Supreme" 1st Grade, but it is unclear what differentiates them (Chapter 83). Ranks There are five different ranks, with 4th Grade being the lowest and High or Special Grade being the highest. 4th Grade 4th Grade is the lowest rank possible. A 4th Grade curse will be easily exorcised with a wooden bat (Chapter 6). Shamans currently at 4th Grade: *Maki Zen'in 4th Grade Curses: 3rd Grade 3rd Grade are the second lowest rank. A 3rd Grade curse can be exorcised with the jujutsu equivalent of a pistol (Chapter 6). Shamans currently at 3rd Grade: *N/A 3rd Grade Curses: 2nd Grade 2nd Grade is the middle rank. A 2nd Grade curse can be exorcised with difficulty with the jujutsu equivalent of a shot gun (Chapter 6). Shamans currently at 2nd Grade: * Ino Takuma * Megumi Fushiguro (awaiting approval for promotion to 1st Grade) 2nd Grade Curses: 1st Grade 1st Grade is the second highest rank. A 1st Grade curse may be able to easily withstand the jujutsu equivalent of a tank (Chapter 6). They are said to represent and uphold the standards of and are fit to lead jujutsu society (Chapter 43). Shamans currently at 1st Grade: * Aoi Todo * Atsuya Kusakabe * Iori Utahime * Masamichi Yaga * Kokichi Muta (aka Mechamaru) * Mei Mei * Kento Nanami * Naobito Zen'in 1st Grade Curses: Special Grade Special Grade is the highest rank available for sorcerers and curses. A Special Grade curse could potentially be taken out with the jujutsu equivalent of carpet explosives such as cluster bombs (Chapter 6). In 2017, there were only four special grade sorcerers, and 16 special grade curses (Prequel Chapter 2). Shamans currently at Special Grade: * Satoru Gojo * Suguru Geto * Yuki Tsukumo * Yuta Okkotsu Special Grade Curses: * Ryomen Sukuna * Mahito * Jogo * Hanami * Choso Kamo * Rika Orimoto Promotion Where a sorcerer receives a recommendation for promotion from two or more 1st Grade sorcerers, that person will accompany a 1st Grade or similar level sorcerer on several missions. If that person is deemed worthy, they will be granted semi-1st Grade rank and be assigned a 1st Grade mission to complete independently. Based on the outcome of that mission, the decision to grant or deny 1st Grade status will be determined (Chapter 64). Category:World